Vs. Venipede
Vs. Venipede is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 4/28/2019. Author's Note This episode contains an audio link in the story that opens another page on your internet browser. For the best reading experience, open the link on a new page so you can read and listen at the same time. ENJOY! Story A sage in red ceremonial robes stands in the Castelia Sewers, along with Colress. His clergy hat has the symbol of Team Plasma on it. Ryoku: Are you positive that this will work? Colress: Do you doubt my abilities? This device will have the desired effect within a 98% margin. Ryoku: Then it is time to bring out the feral nature of humans and to show them just how terrible they really are! Release the pulse! Colress nods, activating the control device on his arm. A ultrasonic frequency expands out through the sewers and beyond. Several eyes glow red in anger. End Scene Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Wyatt, Munna, Rosa and Ditto wander through Central Plaza, enjoying a day at the park. Ian’s face lights up as he spots Burgh, who is thoroughly examining a tree. Ian: Burgh! Ian runs over toward Burgh, who is only partially paying attention. Burgh: Hello Ian. I hate to deter you, but I am in the middle of an investigation. The others catch up, being concerned by those words. Cilan: Investigation? Burgh: All of the Pokémon of the park here have fled and retreated. I fear that they sensed something that we didn’t. Pokémon, especially Bug type Pokémon, are very in tuned to shifts in the natural world. Munna’s eyes widen, as it looks around frantically. Wyatt keeps an eye on it. Wyatt: Munna senses something too. Can you lead the way? Munna: Mun. Munna floats off, the group following after it. Munna stops at a manhole cover, using Telekinesis to lift it off the ground. Burgh: So, whatever the situation, it is stirring from the sewers. Iris: Do Pokémon live down there? Rosa: Not usually. But the tunnels lead out of the city, so it isn’t unimaginable that they could find their way to the city through them. Burgh: I shall investigate. Rosa: You’ll need help. The sewers are like a maze, and you won’t be able to inspect all of it. Burgh: Very well. Just be careful. Rui: Hold on! You want me to go, (Holds nose) somewhere that smells that putrid?! Count me out! Iris: If you’re going to be such a little kid about it, then go back to the Pokémon Center or something! We’ll see you later. Rui: Well fine! Rui storms off, as the others descend into the sewers. They split into three groups; Iris and Cilan, Ian and Burgh, Wyatt and Rosa. Wyatt gags a bit and has to hold his nose. Wyatt: Pee-yew! It stinks down here! No wonder Rui didn’t wanna come down. How are you okay with this? Rosa: I told you I didn’t venture much from Narrow Street, right? Well I spent plenty of time exploring the sewers here as a kid. Wyatt: Dang. That’s rough. Rosa: Huh? What’s that?! Rosa points to a Pokémon stuck in a pipe. Rosa rushes towards it, as Wyatt pulls out his Pokédex. Pokédex: (With islander accent)'' Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. It discovers what is going on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive.'' Wyatt: Whoa, Rosa! This says that they use poison! Rosa grabs onto the Venipede, working on pulling it out of the pipe. She manages to dislodge it as it lets out a terrible Screech, deafening the two. Rosa hugs Venipede in an attempt to calm it. Rosa: (Yelling over Screech) It’s okay! Nothing bad is gonna happen to you now! You’re fine! The Venipede leaps out of Rosa’s arms, growling ferociously at them. Rosa notices a scuff mark on its head. Rosa: You’re hurt. Let us, (woozily) help. Rosa stumbles back, Wyatt catching her in his arms. Wyatt: Must’ve been a Poison Point ability. Sylveon! We need your help! One of Rosa’s Pokéballs open up, choosing Sylveon. Sylveon: (Ready) Sylv! Sylveon wraps its feelers around Rosa, as well as Venipede. It glows with green shimmering energy, curing Rosa of the poison and healing Venipede’s wound. Venipede calms down after this. Rosa sits up, recomposing herself. Rosa: That didn’t feel good. Wyatt: I thought I would do something that silly. Guess I’m rubbing off on ya. Rosa: (Playfully) Rubbing off your stupidity, maybe. (Turns to Venipede) See? It’s all okay? Venipede looks uncertain, when its antenna shake and it looks to be in pain. It takes off running away from them. Rosa: Venipede, wait! Wyatt: Let’s follow after it. Ian and Burgh travel down a path, stopping as a stampede of Venipede march down a path. They both gasp in marvel, with Burgh stunned with amazement. Burgh: I’ve never seen so many Venipede before! Something must’ve disturbed them! They would only migrate like this if they received an intense signal from their antenna to flee! Ian: The question is, where are they fleeing to? Iris: Ian! Ian and Burgh turn behind them, Iris all the way down the tunnel. Iris: Get back to the surface! They’ve overrun the city! End Scene Everyone makes it back to the surface, seeing it blanketed in a swarm of Venipede. The Venipede climb along building sides, along roads, toppling cars and street lights over, and foraging through everything possible to eat. They regroup, staring in horror. Iris: This is terrible! Cilan: The fact that they’re here must mean something happened to them. Ian: And as long as they’re rampaging like this, no one will really care about that. They’ll be focused on getting rid of them. Burgh: Quite right. We need to find the leader commanding them. If we can sway it, then perhaps we can— An explosion occurs in the distance, catching their attention. They all take off towards that direction. At the Pokémon Center, Cheren leads several trainers to engage the Venipede. Cheren uses Darmanitan, while others use Simisear, Heatmor, Darumaka and Lampent. Rui is cowering inside. Rui: Eek! So gross! Why are they all doing this?! Cheren: Together! Flamethrower! All the Fire Pokémon breathe Flamethrower, countering Sludge Bombs from the Venipede. The Flamethrowers push through, torching several Venipede and knocking them back. The others arrive at the Pokémon Center, the mayor of Castelia City intercepting them. Mayor: Burgh! Thank goodness you have arrived! Perhaps now you can handle this travesty! Burgh: What are these trainers doing?! We shouldn’t be hurting them, we should be helping to— Cheren: To do what?! The group turns, Cheren joining them. He glares at Ian before turning back to Burgh. Cheren: I respect your status as gym leader, sir, and thank you for our previous battle. However, these Pokémon are causing mass destruction to the city. If something isn’t done now, then they’ll destroy everything. Fighting them off is our best option. Ian: There’s always a better way than just fighting through them! Rosa: Ian’s right! These Pokémon are scared, confused, and now angry! You attacking them is only making things worse! Mayor: If you can provide a better solution, Burgh, then I’m all for it. Otherwise, I give these trainers permission to— Ryoku: Ha! How futile your efforts are! Everyone looks up towards a rooftop, seeing Ryoku with a Darmanitan by his side. Ryoku: You humans are all alike! Your first instinct in such an event is violence, harming Pokémon that you deem as a threat! And you proclaim them as friends and allies! You are all blundering hypocrites who, when push comes to shove, reveal your true, primal instinct! This shows that humans and Pokémon cannot live together in peace! For you humans want control, and destroy all that you cannot! Cilan: Another of those guys?! Ian: He must be the source then. The reason they’re attacking. Burgh: I’ll handle him. You guys locate the leader and try to calm it down. Ian: Cilan, go get Nurse Joy. And check on Rui while you’re at it. Cilan: Right. Burgh heads off, while Cilan runs into the Pokémon Center. Ian, Iris, Wyatt and Rosa head off. Cheren stays in place, contemplating something. Cheren: Leader, huh? Snivy releases a vortex of leaves for Leaf Storm, creating a funnel and pathway for the group to travel. Venipede fall towards them, with Munna using Telekinesis to fling them away. Ditto transforms into a Venipede, deterring other Venipede with Screech. It then detects something with its antenna, and wanders off. Rosa: Ditto? Wait up! Rosa chases after Ditto Venipede, as Ian, Iris and Wyatt are surrounded by Venipede. Wyatt: Okay. Where’s the leader? Iris: The leader will probably be bigger than the other ones. And high up so it can see everything. The group looks towards the skyline, seeing a Venipede that’s larger than the others surveying the area. A Darmanitan appears behind it, fist lit aflame. Cheren: Fire Punch! Darmanitan strikes the Venipede with Fire Punch, knocking it off the roof and crashing to the ground. The other Venipede react, as they fire Sludge Bombs after Darmanitan. Darmanitan leaps out of the way, landing back with Cheren. The lead Venipede lets out a Screech, all the other Venipede mobilizing. Cheren: Take it out! Incinerate! Darmanitan forms and fires a fireball with a bright center and black highlights. The lead Venipede braces itself, when Ian steps in the path of the Incinerate. He crosses his arms to protect his face as he takes the Incinerate. Everyone gasps in horror, as Cheren looks regretful. Cheren: Ian! Oh my, I didn’t mean— The smoke fades from the attack, him swinging his arms to the side to clear it. He is unharmed, causing Cheren’s concern to be replaced with distain. Ian: What are you doing?! Cheren: I’m taking out the lead Venipede, just like you suggested! We take it out, then all these other Venipede will stop! Ian: No, we are to convince the Venipede to stop them on its own! Not attack them! Cheren: Do you really think you can win that Venipede over with words and feelings?! You need strength and ability to fight back! This isn’t a situation where being nice will help! Ian and Snivy stare Cheren and Darmanitan down, as the Venipede begin to form around them. A smaller Venipede approaches the lead one, chattering and communicating with it. Rosa and Ditto rejoin the group. Wyatt: Is that? Rosa: The Venipede we befriended before! It is here to help! Cheren: How does that help at all?! Voice: Let the music play! Blaring disco music goes over a PA system that echoes all throughout the city, starling everyone. They turn, seeing Cilan and Rui following behind Miror B. and Sugar the Foongus, who are dancing down the street. Sugar releases Sweet Scent as they go, the Venipede enticed and settling down. They all sway and dance to the music with them, forming an armada of dancers behind him. Cilan: Nurse Joy was busy caring for injured Pokémon! But I think we found an aroma that will be just as satisfying! Miror B: Miror B. is in the house, y’all! You just, I say just leave it to me! I’ll get them movin’ and groovin’ all the way to Central Plaza! Miror B. continues dancing down the street, the Sweet Scent luring in more and more Venipede. The lead Venipede is content, and follows the smaller Venipede into the crowd. Ian faces Cheren. Ian: See? There is a peaceful solution. Help us get them to the plaza, unharmed. Cheren scowls, though nods his head. He returns Darmanitan, as he chooses Tranquill instead. Tranquill: Tran! Cheren: Help spread that Sweet Scent. Knock Venipede off the buildings if needed. Miror B strikes poses as he dances, the Venipede moving to his rhythm. Tranquill flaps its wings, releasing wind energy crosses from Air Cutter to knock Venipede off of building sides. They fall into the crowd and join with them. Iris and Axew make it onto a rooftop, Axew firing Dragon Rage to knock them to the ground. Rui and Purrloin Taunt several Venipede into coming down after them, only to be lured in by Sweet Scent. Snivy uses Attract to lure male Venipede down, as Cilan’s Pansage fires Bullet Seed to dislodge the females unaffected. Munna’s Telekinesis lifts them off the walls and into the aroma field. Sylveon releases Refresh, calming several Venipede into joining. The smaller Venipede teams up with Ditto Venipede into convincing the others to join in. On a rooftop, Burgh and Leavanny battle Ryoku and Darmanitan, Leavanny raising a blue barrier for Protect to block Darmanitan’s Fire Punch. Ryoku hears the music, and looks to the roads below to assess the situation. He is astonished to see the Venipede dancing with Miror B, and the trainers working to not harm them. Ryoku: No! This goes against human nature! This isn’t real! Burgh: It seems that you overestimated our desire for carnage. Humans want a peaceful world and to be able to connect with others. Never forget that! Ryoku: (Scoffs) Come Darmanitan! We must flee! Darmanitan makes it back to Ryoku, lifting Ryoku onto its shoulder. Darmanitan then leaps to another rooftop, them continuing on and escaping. Later that evening, all the Venipede are gathered at Central Plaza, with Miror B. and Sugar dancing atop a statue base. The Venipede stay in place, all dancing with him. The others are off to the side, staring in wonder and disbelief. Iris: Who would’ve thought that he’d ''be the savior of the day? Cilan: The Venipede certainly like that tempo of music. Rosa: I don’t really know who he is, but we were lucky he was here. Venipede: Veni. Rosa bends down, the Venipede happy and rubbing up to her. She pets it back, giggling. Wyatt: You know, I bet Venipede wants to go with you. Rosa: Really? What do you say, Venipede? Venipede: Veni! Rosa pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Venipede and sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes and locks. Rosa: I caught, a Venipede. Cheren: Listen Ian, I’m sorry about before. When all that happened, there was no time to analyze and identify a better solution. Ian: There is always more than one way to win. They will always blur between the right way, the easy way, and the necessary way. It’s your job as a trainer to be able to identify the right way. Cheren: (Humbled) Understood. Burgh: You were a big help in the end there, Cheren. That’s what matters. (Looks at Ian) Now that we’ve finally got that settled, how about a gym battle? I know you’ve been waiting. Ian: (Grinning) Definetely. Main Events * Ryoku of Team Plasma releases an attack on Castelia City, to prove the ferocity of human nature. * Cheren's Darumaka has revealed to have evolved into Darmanitan. * Rosa catches a Venipede. Its ability is Poison Point. * Cheren is revealed to have battled Burgh, and has earned the Insect Badge. Characters * Ian * Rosa * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Wyatt * Burgh * Cheren * Miror B. * Mayor of Castelia City * Trainers Villains * Team Plasma ** Ryoku ** Colress Pokémon * Snivy (Ian's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sylveon (Rosa's) * Venipede (Rosa's, newly caught) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Leavanny (Burgh's) * Darmanitan (Cheren's) * Tranquill (Cheren's) * Sugar the Foongus (Miror B's) * Darmanitan (Ryoku's) * Simisear * Heatmor * Darumaka * Lampent * Venipede (hundreds) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode ''A Venipede Stampede! * Ryoku is the third of the Seven Sages to appear. His plan involved informing the people of their evil nature by having them attack wild Pokémon. * Miror B. appearing is based off the original draft of this series. This episode would've featured the group entering Castelia City, which was seen in Vs. Foongus, and meeting with Miror B. on the Skyarrow Bridge in the same episode. * Originally, Iris was supposed to be the one to capture the Venipede. It was shifted to Rosa when she was added into the story. * This marks the first time that Rosa captures a wild Pokémon. All other Pokémon she's shown having were received in unknown manners or hatched from an egg. * Cheren's appearance is based off Trip's appearance in the anime based episode. His role was expanded a bit more due to Trip feeling out of place then. * The idea of the Venipede dancing with Miror B. is based off a scene in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. Jimmy T, a disco lover with an afro, befriended several cats which danced with him afterwards. ** This was mimicked in the game by Jimmy P. with Dogs. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc